


The Cuddle Party

by LaingsLady



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaingsLady/pseuds/LaingsLady
Summary: Tom is still awake after a night spent with his two favoutite kinky-darlings but he still isn't sated.





	The Cuddle Party

The Cuddle Party

Warnings: threesome, male/two females, oral sex, fingers

Tom was in-between his two favourite girls, Kate and Ann, on his giant bed. It had been a satisfying night but Tom still wanted more, he was yet to sated. He wanted more and he had the perfect idea about how to get it.

Rolling over Tom slide down Ann’s body and started licking at her clit, she was still wet from the activities an hour before. While licking at her clit he moved a hand over to Kate’s cunt and started rubbing her clit. He soon had both women whimpering and writhing and on the verge of waking up. His tongue moved all over Ann’s cunt licking along her lips and down to her entrance and and plunged in licking around her walls and stretching in as far as he could. His hand mirrored his tongue’s actions and two fingers plunged into Kate’s cunt. Both women were awake now and moaning. Tom’s cock was also fully awake now and responding, weeping pre-cum out of the slit.

Now that Tom had the attention of his two favourite kinky-darlings he was going to put his plan into motion. “Now my darlings you want to please your sir don’t you” both women nodded and said “yes sir”, “there’s my good girls. Now I’m going to lay in the middle of the bed and then I want you two to share my cock. You will both be licking it at the same time. You also have permission to touch anywhere on my body that you want to. Now I’m going to give you both an orgasm and then you are going to worship my cock.” 

Kate and Ann both had smiles on their faces as Tom delved back into pleasuring them. His lips and tongue worked furiously on Ann’s cunt, his lips sucked around the entrance while his tongue pumped into her entrance as his scruffy face rubbed all around her as his hand rubbed on her clit. As he pleasured Ann with his mouth and hand, his other hand worked over Kate’s cunt and clit. He shoved three fingers into her cunt and worked his thumb over he clit. As he lay there pleasuring them he could hear their moans, groans and whimpers of pleasure. Ann was the closest to orgasm because of the extra attention she was receiving. He moved faster to bring her to orgasm. He moved his tongue back up to her clit and pushed three fingers into her. He stretched his fingers up to her g-spot, pushing his fingers against her g-spot and he could feel her clenching and next she was coming so hard that she drenched her thighs and his hand. Tom slide up Ann’s body and kissed her lips hard.

Next he rolled over onto Kate, though he kept his hand on Ann so he could tease her while he pleasured Kate. His mouth was straight onto Kate’s cunt, her moans were the only thing that he could hear as he shoved his fingers against her g-spot as fast as he could. His cock was as hard as marble and he was desperate to cum but he would make sure his girls had cum first. Lashing his tongue against Kate’s clit with his fingers in her cunt, he could already feel her clenching and he knew she was ready to cum. With one last jab to Kate’s g-spot she was squirting all over his hand and her thighs. Rolling over so he was in the middle of his two girls, Tom got ready for his fun.

Kate and Ann both moved over to Tom. Kate at his right side and Ann at his left. Both moved over to his cock and licked from his balls up to the very top, so they could get a taste of his pre-come. Looking at each other they made a silent agreement, Ann moved to straddle his thigh so she could suck his cock. Kate moved up to his chest so she could suck and bite his nipples, while her mouth was occupied her right hand moved down to his arse so she could tease his arsehole. Kate used her own slick to wet the area around Tom’s arsehole. She slowly pushed a finger into his hole and started to pump it slowly in and out. Ann continued to suck his cock eagerly, while Ann moved her mouth down his cock Tom bucked his hips up into her mouth. He so loved the feeling of Ann’s throat closing around him, this with the feeling of Kate licking his nipples and her finger pumping slowly in his arsehole, he knew it wouldn’t be long before he blew his load. Tom knew it was time to put the last bit of his plan into action.

“Mmm as much as I am loving that darling Kate, but I want both of you back down at my cock. And you better keep those dirty fingers of your’s where they are”. Kate slide back down his body to lick his cock and balls while she kept pumping her finger inside his arsehole. Ann lifted off his cock so that she and Kate could share his cock, like a giant lollipop. Ann also slid one of her hands down to his arse, so she could join Kate in playing with his arsehole.

With his girls doubling their efforts Tom was finding it very hard to continue resisting the urge to cum. Bucking his hips, Tom placed his hands on the back of their heads and urged them closer so that all they could see and taste was his cock, and so all they could hear was each others moans and whimpers. If they had close neighbours they would certainly complain about the noise. Ann slipped her finger in next to Kate’s in his arsehole, after a couple of thrusts from both of them Tom’s self-control broke. Cum came rushing out of his cock spreading across all of them. After the spurts finished cuming out of his cock Tom urged his girls forward. They lapped at his stomach and chest to clean him up. After making sure he was all cleaned up they gave him a few extra licks because they could, making sure to include his nipples. They then cleaned each others face and he made sure they were clean, giving their breasts some attention because no sex session was complete without touching their big beautiful breasts. After this Tom was finally sated and fell asleep quickly with his two favourite girls on either side of him


End file.
